


One in a Million | Kpop AUs (BTS and SF9 mostly)

by narcissaiy



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AUs, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, SF9 - Freeform, Sad, Scenarios, angsty, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissaiy/pseuds/narcissaiy
Summary: I can take requests!! BTS and SF9 are my ULT groups and sometimes I need to let my anxieties and ideas out so I'll put them in the form on 1 or 2 part short stories. I might put other groups occasionally.*NSFW Warning on some**ANGST Ahead*





	1. Come To Me (Your OTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Come To Me by Lee Hong Gi ft. Zuho of SF9

_ Chills crawled down my spine as the frigid December air blew through my body. Next to me stood a warm figure, my second half of sorts. The air forced me to move towards him as his arms fell around my shoulder, shielding me from the atmosphere. Everything seemed right in this moment; the beat of his heart, the frost crunching underneath my boots, the smell of his two day old cologne lingering on his woven sweater. When he was there, everything seemed perfect, even in the imperfections of life. Life was never perfect for me. My parents were never there for me in the right times, only caring whether I was the perfect looking daughter with perfect grades. All the stress took a toll, I fell down a dark hole, where, I felt like I was drowning with no end, no death, and no light to the end of the tunnel. Everything felt empty.  _

_ As I stand at the top of this hill, the school where I should be at in the distance, I realized nothing mattered to me. There was something about the cold weather that brought a sense of relaxation to me; the way my hands and tip of my nose goes numb, reminding me I am the master of my own fate and that I control what hurts and heals me. For me, being on the top of my world with my second half heals me, and looking at my parent’s home and school hurts me. Those places are filled with memories that bring pain to my chest and anxiety into my soul. Not that I hate learning, but after spending your whole life living up to impossible expectations and being treated like nothing when you can’t reach said expectations you learn that life isn’t about following the rules. _

_ I brush the frost on the ground away and sit down, while he sits down next to me, copying the brushing motion with his feet. He reaches into his car, an arms length away, and grabs a blanket, putting it around the two of us. I lay my head on his shoulder as he rests his head on my head. He intertwined his fingers with mine, gently stroking my hand, with each stroke a bit of my anxiety floating away with the cool air. Nothing matters to me anymore. My future lies in my hands. Most of what I see in my future is blurry shapes and figures, but the only thing clear for me is him. Wherever I go, whatever I do, it's with him. What feels like permanent emptiness in my chest is filled with temporary relief when I breath in his presence. _

_ We sit in silence for a few minutes, our eyes closed, breathing in the frosted air. Suddenly, a thought floods my brain. It brings a jittery, tingly feeling, causing me to get goosebumps. It causes me to smile to myself. This thought, this idea, this perfect plan. This plan to run away and let everything go. “Lets run away together.” He looks at me, perplexed. “What do you mean?” “I mean let’s go away. We have no reason to stay. We are both legal adults. Technically we can go away.” _

_ He looks at me as if I have horns growing out of my head, but smiles. “I would love to run away with you, but we don’t have anything.” he said, pulling me closer. “I don’t mean forever. Just for a while. It's the last day before break, let's go away. I can’t take this anymore.” He goes into the car and pulls out a folded map and hands it to me. “Okay, pick somewhere.” I open the map and look at it, all the twisting, winding roads, the interstate and country roads, all of it reminding me of a spider web. I pointed to a city a few hundred miles away from here. “Here.” He smiled at me, then proceeded to take the map and fold it again. In the distance we here the school bell ring, meaning school ended. My parents would call any minute, asking me if all my stuff was turned in and if I was ready to spend the next two weeks studying for some obscure college entrance test. I didn’t care. He stood up and brushed himself off. “You wanna go or no?” I look at him with a look of anxiety. “Are you really letting me do this? What about my parents?” The rush of adrenaline I had with the idea of running away was replaced with crippling anxiety. I wouldn’t have a place to come back to if I left, I wouldn’t have any money or clothes or protection.  _

_ He looked at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. “We don’t need to stay here,” he said, “it’ll be okay.” He reached his hand out, gesturing me to take it. Standing up, feeling what felt like the thousandth breeze of ice cold air, I took his hand, and went to him, a sense of security and reassurance taking over. I am in control of my future. I control what hurts and heals me. I am in control. _

 


	2. Rooftop (Yoongi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Rooftop by N.Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiku is my OC based off of me ;-;

A“Yoongi-ah!” Jiku called out. “Where are you going?”

”Hmm? Oh. I’m going up.” 

“Now? It’s 3rd period, we have a test!” 

“I really don’t care I don’t want to deal right now,” he said, pushing Jiku away. “I’ll say you were at the nurse's office," Jiku said, starting to go off in the other direction. Yoongi mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear. He plugged a pair of earbuds and sat on one of the beanbag chairs that were there.

Their school was across the street from a 5 story building where the two of them live. They've been close friends ever since they bumped into each other in the stairwell of the building, their family's becoming close friends after Yoongi fell down when they collided. Over time, they realized that they formed a connection that they have never experienced with anyone else. They knew each other like the back of their hand as if they could predict the other next 5 movements. The roof of their apartment building used to be an abandoned rooftop garden, where, an old lady used to take care of carrots and potatoes daily. When she died, the rooftop became a bare space, with no sign of life. 

One night, Yoongi and Jiku decided to go up there; Jiku's home life was unpredictable, with her parents arguing nonstop and letting their frustrations out on her, making her feel abandoned. She meant to run away, but Yoongi caught her crying on the pavement outside and decided to go on a walk with her. When they reached the rooftop, everything went away. That night, they spent a few hours redoing the architecture; where the old greenhouse framing stood, became a small home, with broken lawn chairs and an old carpet. Towards the edge of the building, they placed old metal bars standing up as a border.

Over the course of 4 years, the rooftop became known as "the place," often referred to by the pair as "up." They placed an old white tent, big enough for 5 people, with the doors facing the street and the night sky, a connection to an outside outlet for a small set of speakers. They decided that no one else was allowed to be in their secret space, that it was just for the two of them to do their work and relax, or to cry on the other's shoulder while the cold night breeze blew through the tent. The rooftop was their home.

The past few days, however, have been significantly rough for the two of them; a rumor at school spread that Yoongi has a love interest in Jiku. While she blew it off as "another dumb high school rumor to feed to the minds of the preps that can't find meaning in their own life," Yoongi has taken the rumor to heart. His reputation has never been associated with popularity or prep or anything that the other boys in school were up to. Instead, he always either drifted to the music room or snuck off campus to their rooftop. 

Yoongi sat down inside the tent and laid there listening to music, occasionally taking out his notebook to jot down a few ideas for songs that he would never find the energy to write. After a while, he decided to lay back on one of the pillows and close his eyes, letting the sound of his favorite artist consume him and the mild afternoon breeze drift him to sleep. Dealing with the rumors seemed arduous in comparison to the lecture he would receive at home one his parents found out he ditched school again. 

At around lunch, Jiku snuck off campus and off onto the rooftop to where Yoongi was, a bag of food and some papers in her hand. "Yoongi? Wake up, you didn't eat yet, did you?" He stirred awake, rubbing his eyes to face the smaller girl standing in front of him, her fluffy black hair softly covering her right eye, her gentle smile making the grey inside him melt away. "No, I haven't eaten yet. I knew you were gonna bring me some food," he said, trying to grab the bag, but failing as she snatched it out of his reach and handed him his papers. "Your test grades are back and here's the homework from 2nd and 4th. Also, you have to take your test to-" Yoongi cut her off, "Okay, whatever, can we eat,  _please,"_ he said, showing obvious annoyance at the idea of going back to school. 

As they sat down to eat, Jiku pat Yoongi's hair down, the strands sticking out. "Your hair is a damn mess, I told you to use my pillow, not your ratty one," she said laughing while opening the containers. Yoongi's heart dropped slightly; her pillow smelled like her and reminded him of what he couldn't have. Falling in love with your best friend is the worst mistake anyone could make, especially of said best friend continues to deny the rumors.

Yoongi picked at his food, eating only little bits of it, while Jiku scrolled through her phone. "Oh my god, they never shut up, do they?!" she said angrily. "What?" 

"The rumors! They're posting photoshop pictures of us!" she said, showing a picture of Yoongi 'kissing' Jiku behind the tree on the school field, his hands cupped gently around her face. "Yea... such awful rumors," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "I know! I've told them that you don't like me that way and it would be weird if we were a thing. God, high schoolers are so useless!" she said, shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth. "Yoongi, please eat something. Are you going to stay up here all day?" she asked, concerned. "No, I'll be back in time for last period," he lied to her, Jiku obviously understanding that by the tone in his voice.

"Alright then. I'll bring up your homework, like a good best friend. Finish eating. If you aren't done by the time I come back I'm stealing your phone!" she joked, getting up and gathering her belongings. "You're going to be okay, Yoongi?" 

He looked up at her, making sure to hide the obvious disappointment in his eyes. "Yea, I'll be fine," he held up the papers she gave to him, "I'll just finish these in the meantime." Jiku kissed the top of Yoongis head, a feeling of warmth followed by immediate pain coursing through his body. "I have rehearsal after school until 5, we can grab dinner and come back in time for the sunset." She waved goodbye to her friend and ran off, Yoongi watching her walk to school off of the roof of the building.

__________________________________________________________

At around 4:30 pm, Yoongi received a text from Jiku, saying that she's going to be late and that he should go and get the dinner for the both of them. She sent him 20$ and said to keep the change. Yoongi didn't want to go off of the roof, fearing that he would run into someone that would make fun of him, causing him to be reminded of his forbidden love for Jiku. But he couldn't help but think of her in the softest manner. The was she walked, the bounce in every step she took. Her smile and the way it reminded him of everything good in the world. How she helped him through his toughest times and vice versa. Everything about her was perfect, only he couldn't have her. She was his far away universe. 

He begrudgingly walked down the steps and onto the street, his earbuds obviously plugged in to divert any casual conversation that would come up on the streets. He walked the 7 blocks to where there were a few food stalls. He bought a few cups of Jikus favorite ramen, some chips, drinks and a couple containers of meat for them to snack on. As he went up to the cash register, someone from the school recognized him.  _Fuck, not now._ It was Mika, one of the assholes that started the rumor. 

"Hey, idiot! Where's your girlfriend? Oh, is she off being better than you? At least she has things to do while you mope around like a loser all day," he said, making his friends laugh.  _Wow did he really just try to roast me in a convenience store, where he couldn't afford more than a bottle of water. Pointless._ Yoongi minded his business and paid for the stuff and ran off, Mika and his friends obviously making fun of him. It hurt, if he was being honest. Constantly being reminded of how he couldn't have the love of his life. There was nothing more he wanted than the photoshopped scenarios of him holding her in the library, or softly kissing her after one of her concerts, congratulating her lovingly. 

As he arrived on the rooftop, he noticed Jiku was already there, tears in her eyes. "Jiku?" Yoongi said, dropping the stuff on the ground and running up to her. "Are you okay?" He sat next to her and put his arm around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Jiku? What's going on?" She didn't say anything. "Who hurt you? What do I need to do?" 

"No, it's not that. Nothing seems to be working. I keep trying to do something for myself and I can't do it. I didn't make it to the national team for the music team. All I did was practice for that. I tried the math team, dance team, music, swimming. I can't tell my parent's that I'm a disappointment with no boyfriend or no group of friends." Hearing those words froze him.  _What am I to her then?_ He continued to let her cry, whilst trying to cover his pain. "Jiku?" 

She looked up, the tone in his voice was pure sadness. "No, Yoongi, I didn't mean it like that." She said, holding his hand. "You know that you're my best friend, nothing changes that. But I just wish I had more. I wish someone liked me, but no one does. All I do is disappoint my parents and my school and my team." She laid on her back, looking up at the sky, that just started getting sparkles of stars. "Yoongi-"

"Jiku shut up," he said unexpectedly. This shocked her. "I-"

"Shut up. You're not a disappointment. You are loved, Jiku. I love you!" he said, his heart pounding.

"Yoongi, I love you too, but I just-"

"No, Jiku. I  _love_ you. You are loved in that way. By me." Jiku and Yoongi looked at each other, his heart about to fall out of his chest, the anxiety peaking. 

"Yoongi, I-"

"No, don't say anything. I'll go home." Yoongi stood up but was stopped by Jiku grabbing his wrist. 

She pulled him in for a kiss, throwing him off. The two of them moved their lips in sync, the cool breeze flowing through the two of them, a sense of warmth between them under the starry night. "You idiot," she said pulling away, crying softly. "God, why didn't you tell me earlier!" her sadness being replaced with anger as Yoongi sat back down next to her. "You were so insistent on calling me your 'best friend' that I thought thats all I was to you."

"God you're such an idiot!" she said, falling onto his chest, Yoongi automatically embracing her, resting his chin on her head. "I was trying to avoid my own heartbreak. I thought if I friendzoned you then I wouldn't hurt!" They both laughed, Yoongi and Jiku softly tearing up. “Do you know how much easier my life would have been without the added feelings I had for you?” Jiku asked, breathing in Yoongis presence. 

They sat for a little bit, letting their feelings for each other develop, Jikus locked up feelings finding a way into the air. They sat for what felt like years. Yoongis anxiety rising, trying to find a way to break the question to her. The night fell amongst the two of them, the temperature dropping and the two of them getting closer to each other  

“Jiku do-“

”Shh...” she said, closing her eyes on his shoulder, putting her hand in his and holding it. 

“Do you-“ 

“Yoongi, whatever happens to us will happen, I wanna enjoy this moment now. We can figure the rest out later.”

”I was gonna say that the sky reminds me of you,”

”What?” She said, looking up at him. 

“Well for me, not for anything or anyone else. Vast, full of power, a side of brightness that makes everyone happy, and then a beautiful dark side, that, only for people who pay attention, know how beautiful it is.”

”Shut up.” She kissed his forehead. “We can figure everything out later, Jiku. But I wanted to tell you that the day we claimed this rooftop.”

The two sat together, listening to the chatter of the nearby markets as the cold night engulfed them, not letting any distraction take them away from this moment. 


	4. Miss You (pt 1)

_"How do you show your love?" I mean, I never really see you two together?"_

_"I don't know man, but whatever we do, it works. I only love her more each day."_

_"You two aren't normal, you know that?"_

_"Who said there was a 'normal' standard for being in love?"_

 

Chani and Juho were in the living room of the quiet apartment, while Irza was off in her room, playing video games and ignoring the two of them.

 

"You don't think it's weird that you and your girlfriend never speak to each other? I mean, while we're on a schedule you don't see her anyway," Chani said, leaning back into the couch and checking his phone.

 

"Hmm, nope. Just because we aren't on top of each other 24/7 like Inseong and his girlfriend doesn't mean we don't love each other any less. Anyway's, who are  _you_ to judge our relationship?"

 

"I'm her best friend, dumbass. I'm the one that got the two of you together."

 

" _Aww fuck! You killed me, why didn't attack there first!"_ screamed Irza from the distance. Juho smiled to himself.

 

It was only 7 in the afternoon. Irza had a little celebration planned for all of the boys after a successful comeback at around 8, but she wasn't even thinking about preparing. Juho didn't bother to call her from the room. The groceries in the kitchen were filled with snacks and cake as well as bottles of champagne to celebrate. The muffled sounds of Irza's laughter filled the silence between the two boys in the living room. Every time Juho heard Irzas voice, his heart filled with warmth. All he cares that she was happy.

 

Meanwhile, locked in the room, Irza had a pain in her chest. She enjoyed playing in the peacefulness of their shared room, especially after pained conversations with her parents on the phone, where she quietly listened to her mom or dad yelling at her or passive-aggressively speaking about their spouse. The pain lingers for some time; in the meantime, she distracts herself, even from the ones she loves the most. She loves her boyfriend to the end of the world and back, but she would rather not have to deal with him especially after seeing that the two people she loved the most hurt her.

Juho also lives a lonely life. The difference is, he prefers the alone after being surrounded by people and fans almost constantly; not that he didn't love them, but all those people can be overwhelming. Coming back from the hectic day, he would much rather sit in the quiet of his studio or the silence of a bedroom in the dark. Neither of them minded that they hardly talk. To them, actions spoke louder than words.

 

After some time, Juho got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, gesturing for Chani to come help him. They decided to set up for the get-together while they let Irza enjoy time in her room. 

Upon hearing the clutter, Irza snapped out of her video game trance and quickly ran out into the living room.

 

"Aw shit guy's, I'm sorry I totally forgot abou-"

"Don't worry, we're almost done," Juho said, the tension in his shoulders leaving upon sight of his happy soulmate. 

 

Irza walked past Juho towards Chani and told him to go set up the living room with the banner and small decorations. 

 

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Juho asked, moving towards Irza slightly so that he was standing next to her. He put a comforting arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder while she set up some of the snacks into bowls.

 

"Yea, I'm fine. You know how it is." Her pitch was slightly higher and more breathy, a sign that she was still hurt but was staying strong for Juho and the rest of the boys. He obviously knew that she wasn't fine, but respected her space and let her breathe mentally. "Yea, I know how it is," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. A moment of peace flooded through Irzas body, and she continued to work, but this time without the pain. The first guest rang the doorbell around this time. "I'll get it," Irza said, but Juho already headed towards the door.

 

As time passed, the rest of the boys flooded the small apartment, everyone with take-out containers filled with fried foods of various types, the room filling with smells of slightly old fried chicken. Jaeyoon placed the containers on the table while Youngbin put on a playlist, starting off with their title song. She laughed as she filled fake wine glasses with dollar store champagne; the boys were singing each other's part of the song, mocking each other and getting yelled at by the respective member. Every time she heard Juho's laugh she felt different kinds of happiness. 

As she walked out into the living room with a tray of 10 glasses of champagne all the boys cheered for her, Juho being the loudest.

 

"YOU GUYS DID SO WELL I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!" Irza screamed back at them as she put the tray on the table. Everyone reached for a glass. 

"A toast!!!! To the best host in the universe!!" Youngbin shouted.

"That's  _my_ best friend you guys! Get your OWN!!!" Chani screamed making Irza laugh.

"Toast to the only person to make Juho smile this hard!" Rowoon laughed.

"Toast to the person who ripped his pants on stage on our first live and had to stop the record-" Dawon started, making everyone laugh while Taeyang smacked him across the shoulder.

 

Everyone cheered for Irza and the party continued on. Their manager came in a little while later upon request from Youngbin. Everyone was in good spirits, laughing amongst each other. Irza was with Chani for the most part while Juho and Rowoon bickered like an old married couple next to a bookshelf. 

 

"Don't you ever wish you and Juho grew old like that?" Chani joked to you.

"Oh, we'll get there soon enough, unless he pulls some funny shit on me," you joked back.

"Nah he won't, he's a softie for you," Chani said, resting his head on your lap. 

 

"Do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?"

"Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"I don't know-"

"Did your parents call today?"

"Yeah..."

 

Chani sat up and looked at you. "Just because they love you or you love them doesn't mean you should take what they say to heart."

"I just wish it was different. It's been almost a year since I moved out and they still can't settle their differences or talk to me like an adult. I live on my own for fuck's sake-"

"You live with Juho..." Chani said, dragging his name.

"Shit- I know. He hasn't been home in forever so I forgot. Also, my parents hate that I'm living with him."

"Well is it justified?"

"No? I think we'll go farther than just dating you know?"

"You're right. I've never seen someone this patient with you, besides me of course."

 

Juho and Rowoon were almost laugh screaming at each other, the rest of the boys observing their stupid bickering. 

 

"I wish I could've been there when your parents called,"

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know. Fight them?"

"And let my best friend deal with their emotional garbage? No way in hell."

"I never said I would  _win_ did I?"

 

Irza smacked Chani and laughed at him. She looked up at the two boys still arguing and made eye contact with Juho, who kept talking to Rowoon while he stared at her. 

 

The night went on, Juho and Irza not hanging out with each other at all. Around 11, Irza's phone rang. It was her mom. Her heart dropped and she prepared herself for the call. Chani noticed the caller id and squeezed her hand before she ran off into the room to pick up the phone. He walked over to Juho, discretely telling him what just happened. He nodded, not drawing attention to either of them, and he continued to socialize without a trace of the situation lingering. 

Only Juho and Chani could hear Irza yelling on the phone with her parents despite the loud music and chattering. 

"Juho, I think they should all head back to the dorms now, you should-"

"Yea, I know." 

 

The boys started to leave the house, asking Juho where Irza was. He only said that she was tired and went to sleep. He knew she was online playing games with her online friends, trying to distract herself from the conversation. Before leaving, Chani silently walked into Irza's room and gave her a back hug and a soft kiss on her head. She responded by quickly leaning her head back on his chest, acknowledging his care. The house became quiet again except for Juho cleaning up the mess and Irza's occasional shouting over the mic. Juho didn't mind any of this. 

 

After cleaning the house, it was almost 1 in the morning. Juho walked towards the bedroom door but noticed she was still playing.  _She needs to go to bed..._ He was concerned for her mental and physical health, but she also didn't want to bother her as she calmed down. Irza sensed Juho outside the door and quickly got up and opened the door, then went back to her game. He was slightly perplexed but went inside their room. He changed and got ready for bed in the dark bedroom, not saying a word to Irza, with only the computer screen illuminating the room. He got onto his side of the bed, facing Irza and the computer. She was so focused on her video game and was laughing with her friends. He just scrolled through his phone, reading all the warming and loving comments on his twitter post, laughing at the ones that roasted him and the members.

Irza occasionally looked at the bed to see whether Juho fell asleep or not, not wanting to get in the bed if he was asleep, fearing he would wake up. 

 

Around 2 in the morning, she finished playing and got ready for bed. The moment she turned off her computer, memories of the conversation flooded her head and her chest started aching slightly. Her breathing became shaky but tried to hide it to the best of her abilities. Juho noticed the shift in her breathing pattern.

 

"Stop walking around and come here. Go to sleep." Juho said, his voice slightly deeper than usual from being half asleep." 

"Hold on-"

"No, come here, please..." Juho asked again this time with some pain in his voice.

 

She complied. Irza crawled under the covers, her whole body cold from the fan that was blowing on her for the past 3 hours. Juho shifted towards her and looked at her, the moonlight illuminating her face.

 

"You're not okay. You don't need to say anything, I already know."

Irza didn't say anything.

"You know I want nothing more in this world than for you to be happy."

"I know."

"What happened today?"

"My mom was literally venting to me about my dad, calling him really mean names and such. Nothing new, but it still hurts."

"Was your dad there?"

"No, but he called 10 minutes later to complain about my mom. Then he yelled at me about paying rent..."

"What? But I pay rent!"

"I know, he doesn't like that. He called me stupid for relying on you."

 

"So your parents did nothing but argue with you today?"

"Yea..."

 

Juho reached for Irzas hair and started playing with it. 

"You and I both know I can't help..."

"I don't want you to help..."

"But I wan-"

"No don't say that I just want you to not leave me."

Juho was shocked by that statement.

"What makes you think I would leave you?"

"I've been literally the worst and most distant girlfriend in the world, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you're staying out of obligation. I'm literally nothing but a bur-"

"Okay I need you to shut up. Like. Now."

 

Juho pulled Irza close towards him and held her. She had a few tears falling from her eyes, but held them in, not wanting to worry him. 

"I don't want to be on this world if it means I can't be with you."

"We aren't even a normal couple..."

"Who said we needed to be a 'normal' couple?"

"You don't hate that I never talk to you or show affection?"

"Well what are you doing now?"

 

Irza's arm was around Juhos torso, her head leaning against his chest. 

 

"I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you."

"I'm literally the worst-"

"That's you being brainwashed by your parents."

 

They laid in silence while Juho played with her hair, her legs intertwining with his as she started to drift off to sleep. 

 

"I love you, Irza. You're the thing I care about the most in this world. I don't need to show you off to the whole world to prove that I love you. You're all I need."

"You're talking like I don't feel the exact same way..." Irza said, waking up slightly as she was half asleep.

"Well you sound like you're the worst person in the universe," Juho said, reaching for her hand, intertwining it with his. 

"I don't know how to explain it to you that you're the reason that I keep trying and the reason I'm happy. I don't look happy but when I think about you, I become the happiest person in the world."

"Is it happiness?" Juho said, looking right through her words.

"It's not even happiness. It's like peace. I feel content. All of the shit that happens in my life and the marks it leaves in my head, you heal it temporarily. I don't need you to do anything to make me feel that way. You can breathe and I'll feel better."

"How do you feel when I'm gone?"

 

"Honestly... I feel slightly empty, but you're still mine so I'm okay."

"I'm always here for you. I'll find my way back to no matter what okay? I'm waiting for you no matter where you are."

"Why are you waiting for me?"

"Well, every time I go out, it's like a countdown to when I can see you again."

"You really think of me  _that_ highly?"

"You're the reason why  _I'm_ happy. I don't need anyone else to tell me how our relationship works. I don't need to tell you every second of every day that I love you and neither do you. Just hearing your voice or seeing your face lets me know that you're okay. You're the most trustworthy person on this planet. You're the reason why I get up every morning and want to work hard."

"Shut up, Chani was right..."

"About what?"

"That you are nothing but a big softie when it comes to loving me..."

 

Irza looked up at Juho and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, moving to her rhythm.

While to Irza it felt as though the world was falling apart around her, she felt whole and happy with her soulmate, even at 2 in the morning. She pulled away and put her hand to his cheek. 

"What kind of skincare do your make up artists use? Your face is softer since the last time we were together.

"Shut up..." Juho laughed as he shifted so he could hold Irza more comfortably.

 

_The world Irza knew growing up was slowly being debunked. Her perception of love came from what she witnessed at home, never believing that love was real or could be replicated like she saw on T.V. Until she met her soulmate, she didn't know what love was. All of the movies and the songs were wrong, as was her home. She didn't need to show him love 24/7. Knowing he was happy was all she needed._

 

 

 

 


End file.
